Reason
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: ['Why' from 5W1H Romance Series] Rin, kenapa sih kamu bisa jadian sama Len? Dia kan dingin, judes, shota, pendek, lagi! Kok kamu bisa suka, sih? Uhm ... kenapa, ya ... aku juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa suka dia. Mungkin karena ... umm ... karena apa, ya? / a RinLen fanfiction. Oneshot. Please enjoy this story.


"Rin-_senpai_! Rin-_senpai_!" suara seorang cewek yang agak-agak cempreng memanggil cewek_ honeyblonde_ yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

Cewek _honeyblonde_ yang dipanggil 'Rin-_senpai_' itu menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata adik kelasnya—_terlihat dari seragamnya_—, kalau tidak salah namanya Yuki. Anak kelas 1-7. Member _Student Council_ yang bagian ngurusin mading sekolah.

"Ya? Ada apa, Yuki-_chan_?" tanya Rin-_senpai_ pada Yuki.

"Uhm, begini ... Yuki ada tugas dari kakak-kakak MPK bagian mading buat ngewawancarain Rin-_senpai_," jelas Yuki. "Boleh, 'kan?"

"Memangnya ... harus aku yang diwawancara?" tanya Rin lagi. Ia tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk hal yang sia-sia.

"Karena _Senpai_ dapat juara umum terus sejak kelas 7, terus lagi ... karena _Senpai_ sering ikut olimpiade Bahasa Inggris dan sering menang."

Rin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Oh ... boleh, kok! Tanya saja. Tapi sambil jalan, ya. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang," kata Rin yang lalu berjalan pulang dengan Yuki yang mengikutinya.

"Umm ... pertanyaan pertama," Yuki berkata sambil membuka buku catatannya dan bersiap mencatat jawaban Rin. "Kapan dan di mana Rin_-senpai_ lahir? Terus siapa dokter yang menangani?"

"27 Desember, di Rumah Sakit Fujita, kamar lantai 3 nomor 312, ditangani oleh Dokter Ann," jawab Rin dengan lengkap. "Ada lagi?"

"Kenapa Rin-_senpai_ mau daftar ke _Vocaloid Middle School_?"

"Sebenarnya aku sekolah di sini karena disuruh Mama," jawab Rin sambil menerawang ke langit yang mulai gelap—_sudah hampir malam_.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi _kojo_ sekolah buat ikut lomba?"

"Rasanya menyenangkan ... senang bisa jadi kepercayaan sekolah. Walau sebenarnya ini sangat merepotkan."

"Rin-_senpai_ lulusan SD mana? Angkatan berapa?"

"Dari _Vocaloid Elementary School_. Angkatan sebelas."

"Lalu ... kenapa Rin_-senpai_ mau jadian dengan Len-_senpai_?"

Dan pertanyaan Yuki barusan sukses membuat Rin menghentikan langkahnya lalu terdiam. "Memangnya ada apa, Yuki? Ada masalah denganku dan Len?"

"Nggak apa-apa, Yuki kepo aja," balas Yuki dengan sejujurnya—_walau tidak sepenuhnya jujur, sih_.

Rin pun merenung sejenak. '_Iya juga, ya. Kenapa aku bisa suka dan mau jadian sama Len? Uhm ... kenapa, ya..._' pikir Rin.

"Umm ... mungkin lain kali akan kujawab. Mungkin nanti. Jangan sekarang. _Mata ashita_, Yuki!" kata Rin sambil berlari menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Yuki yang masih terdiam.

"_Arigatou_, Rin_-senpai_!" bisik Yuki sambil berbalik lalu berjalan pergi. "Jadi begitu, ya..." gumam Yuki yang lalu merogoh ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku roknya. Yuki pun mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, dan akhirnya menyimpannya kembali ke sakunya.

Yuki menghela nafas sejenak lalu melangkah menuju rumahnya.

**.**

* * *

**_Vocaloid isn't mine_**

**_A RinLen Fanfiction by Kyoura Kagamine  
Title: Reason_  
_Warnings: This fic contains; gajeness, random plot, typo(s), alayness, lebayness, and many more. If you don't like this fic, just don't read it._  
**

**_._**

**_Please enjoy this story!_**

* * *

Rin menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa terdekat. Melepas lelah setelah seharian menimba ilmu di tempat penuh siswa yang bernama sekolah itu. Tak lama, Rin lalu ingat kembali pertanyaan Yuki saat pulang sekolah tadi.

_Kenapa Rin-_senpai_ mau jadian dengan Len-_senpai_?_

_Kenapa ... mau jadian dengan Len-_senpai_?_

_...jadian dengan Len-_senpai_?_

_...jadian dengan Len..._

'_Kenapa aku mau jadian sama Len, ya..._' pikir Rin sambil menerawang. Mencoba untuk berpikir. Memikirkan alasannya mau menerima pernyataan cinta Len setahun yang lalu. Memikirkan motivasinya untuk jadian sama Len.

"Aduh ... kenapa, ya..." gumam Rin masih melamunkan hal yang membebani pikirannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pertanyaan yang sederhana, sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa begitu sulit bagi Rin untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

_Kenapa mau jadian dengan Len?_

_**Kenapa?**_

Diambil dari kata mengapa. Salah satu unsur pertanyaan untuk kelengkapan isi bacaan. _Saudara_ dari _apa, dimana, kapan, siapa, _dan _bagaimana_.

Sudahlah, lupakan unsur-unsur pertanyaan itu. Cukup pikirkan alasan mengapa Rin Kagamine mau jadi pacar seorang Len Kagamine.

_**DRRT! DRRT!**_

Ketika sedang asyik melamun, Rin dikagetkan dengan getaran di ponselnya. Oh, ternyata ada pesan. Dari Miku Hatsune, sahabatnya sejak kelas 7.

_**From: Miku Hatsune  
To: Rin Kagamine  
Subject: *no subject***_

_**Rin-chan! Lagi ngapain? Oh iya, maafin Si Yuki, ya. Tadi dia bilang ke aku kalo dia udah nanya hal yang gak penting sama kamu. Maaf, ya. Itu aku yang nyuruh dia buat wawancarain kamu, tapi kalo yang tentang Len itu, aku nggak nyuruh dia.**_

Rin hanya tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Miku. Ternyata Miku yang nyuruh Yuki. Ya sudahlah, tidak masalah. Lagipula ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Nggak bisa diulang lagi.

Dengan cepat, Rin mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Miku.

_**From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Miku Hatsune  
Subject: re;*no subject***_

_**Lagi melamun. Iya, nggak apa-apa, kok. Lagian juga sudah terjadi. Nggak bisa di dilakukan lagi. Paling cuma bisa diingat-ingat saja.**_

Setelah selesai mengirimkan pesan balasan untuk Miku, Rin kembali melamunkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan iseng dari Yuki. Sungguh, _kouhai_-nya yang satu ini sudah berhasil membuat seorang Rin Kagamine yang terkenal sebagai siswa paling cerdas se-_Voca Mid-School _ini galau.

'_Mungkin dengan mengingat-ingat awal aku suka sama Len bisa memberiku jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaannya Yuki..._' pikir Rin. Ia pun mengingat-ingat lagi asal mula ia bisa suka sama Len.

Berawal ketika mereka masih kelas 7. Rin dan Len sekelas. Sama-sama di kelas 7-6. Rin biasa duduk tepat di belakang Len. Dan itu membuatnya selalu melihat Len setiap saat. Dan Rin sangat suka melihat Len bergerak. Ketika Len menulis, melamun, bercanda, nge-_rapp_, _beatbox_, _breakdance_, menghafal untuk presentasi, mengobrol, mengerjakan soal-soal fisika, dan yang lainnya. Dan Rin ... sangat menyukai itu semua.

Jadi, apa yang membuat Rin menerima pernyataan cinta Len?

_**DRRT! DRRT!**_

Ah, ada pesan lagi. Rupanya dari Miku lagi. Dengan segera, Rin membuka pesan itu, lalu membacanya.

_**From: Miku Hatsune  
To: Rin Kagamine  
Subject: re;re;*no subject***_

_**Makasih, ya. Kamu baik banget. Tapi sebenernya aku juga kepo. Kenapa sih kamu bisa jadian sama Len? Dia kan dingin, judes, shota, pendek, lagi! Kok kamu bisa suka, sih? Aku jadi bingung. Emang sih, ini bukan urusan aku. Tapi aku penasaran banget!**_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Miku, Rin hanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

'_Iya juga, ya ... Len kan dingin, judes, _shota_, pendek juga kalo dibandingin sama anak-anak cowok lain di sekolah_,' kata Rin dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat tinggi badan, perilaku Len yang memang seperti itu. Dingin, judes, _shota_, dan pendek itu.

Len memang dingin. Ya, itu memang benar. Len mempunyai banyak sekali _fangirls_ di sekolah, jadi wajar saja kalau dia jadi dingin karena ingin segerombol cewek-cewek labil yang selalu menjerit gak jelas di dekatnya itu menyingkir darinya dan berhenti mengganggu hidupnya.

Len memang judes. Dan itu memang benar. Dia itu memang irit banget kalau bicara. Tidak suka panjang lebar, dan _to the point_. Juga selalu memancarkan aura judes pada siapapun yang nggak dia kenal baik. Itu adalah pertahanannya agar tidak ada yang mencelakakannya.

Len itu _shota_. Itulah kenyataannya. Len itu _shota_, dia sering sekali dibilang imut oleh para _fangirls_-nya. Rin pun tidak menyangkalnya karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Seandainya Len seorang _gay_, dia pasti jadi _bottom_ atau istilahnya sih, _uke_. Dan seandainya Len ini nggak judes dan dingin, pasti dia dijadikan korban pelecehan seksual oleh om-om _gay_ yang ada di luar sana karena dia _shota_.

Len itu pendek. Sebenarnya dia nggak pendek-pendek amat, sih. Len sama Rin juga lebih tinggi Len. Memang sih, kalau tinggi badan Len dibandingin sama Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Luki, Roro, Mikuo, dan yang lainnya, sudah jelas kalau Len ini **jauh** lebih pendek dari mereka. Bahkan dibandingin sama Miku pun, Len tetap lebih pendek dari Miku. Tapi Len 'kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dan Rin yakin, kelak Len bisa tumbuh tinggi bahkan menyaingi tinggi badan cowok-cowok lain di sekolah.

Tapi dibalik sifat-sifat jelek itu, Len punya sisi positif yang hanya Len tunjukkan pada Rin seorang.

Sebenarnya Len itu orangnya penyayang. Terbukti ketika Rin kehujanan, Len rela memberikan jaketnya pada Rin, padahal Len sendiri kedinginan. Dan ketika ada kucing yang sakit di sekitarnya, Len selalu membawanya ke rumah, dan merawat kucing itu sampai sembuh.

Len juga sebenarnya sangat baik, ramah dan lucu. Terbukti ketika Rin sedang sedih karena suatu masalah, Len selalu menghiburnya dan memberikannya lelucon-lelucon cukup aneh tapi selalu sukses membuat Rin tertawa sampai ingin menangis.

Len juga perhatian, kok! Dan Len juga ... romantis. Waktu Rin sakit, Len lah orang pertama di sekolah yang menjenguk Rin. Rela hujan-hujanan ke rumah Rin untuk menemani Rin yang sedang sakit karena orangtua Rin sedang ke luar kota sambil membawa bunga kesukaan Rin dengan harapan agar Rin lekas sembuh.

Pokoknya, sebenarnya Len tidak seburuk yang orang-orang kira. Len itu keren, cakep, keceh, baik, perhatian, manis, romantis pula.

Jadi, apa hal itu bisa Rin jadikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yuki?

'_Hmm, kalau jawabannya _**karena Len itu keren, cakep, keceh, baik, perhatian, manis dan romantis**_, itu alasan yang tidak rasional. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Len kecelakaan, dan Len jadi nggak keren, cakep, keceh, gak bisa baik, perhatian, manis, maupun romantis lagi?_' Rin pun berpikir lagi.

Apa yang membuatnya bisa menerima pernyataan _suka_ dari Len Kagamine dan bersedia menjadi _pacar_ cowok _honeyblonde_ itu?

_Apa karena Len itu ... __**pintar**__?_

Ya, itu salah satu sisi baik lain dari Len Kagamine. Len itu sebenarnya pintar—_bahkan lebih pintar dari Rin_—dan bisa saja Len menggantikan posisi Rin sebagai murid terpandai di sekolah.

Terus kalau memang Len itu pintar, kenapa dia tidak jadi _jurum_ seperti Rin?

Jawabannya adalah, karena Len itu malas. Ya, tiap kali ada tugas, Len sering sekali mengabaikan tugas itu. Dan itu membuat nilai Len sering kali dibawah kriteria ketuntasan minimal yang sudah ditentukan sekolah. Tidak jarang juga Len dipanggil ke ruang konseling karena itu.

Tapi Len tetep aja nggak peduli sama tugas-tugas. Karena tugas itu merepotkan. Itu katanya tiap kali dia ditanya alasannya tidak menegerjakan tugas oleh guru konseling.

Jadi sepertinya **coret** saja alasan _pintar_ itu karena Rin yakin, di sekolah lain pasti ada lebih banyak cowok yang jauh lebih pintar darinya maupun Len.

Dan lagi, _kalau tiba-tiba Len hilang ingatan dan tidak pintar lagi, apa Rin tetap suka pada Len dan tetap mau jadi pacar Len?_

Terus kalau gitu, _apa alasannya Rin mau jadi pacarnya Len_?

Rin menghela nafas lelah. Dia hampir frustasi memikirkan alasan mengapa ia bisa jadi pacarnya Len. Tapi kemudian, dia pun teringat pada satu hal, yang membuatnya mau menjadi pacar Len.

Seulas senyum pun muncul di wajahnya yang cantik. Dan karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, Rin memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya, lalu tidur. Bersiap untuk menerima ilmu dan memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Yuki.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Matahari bersinar cerah di pagi hari ini. Seorang cewek berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu kini sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan menerima ilmu yang akan dia dapatkan hari ini.

Cewek itu melangkah pasti menuju sekolahnya tercinta, _Vocaloid Middle School_—_atau biasa disebut _**Voca Mid-School**—. Pita putih yang ada di puncak _honeyblonde_-nya bergoyang seiring dengan langkahnya.

Tak terasa, akhirnya ia sampai di sekolah. Cewek bernama Rin itu tersenyum sambil menatap bangunan megah dengan lima lantai di hadapannya. Bangunan yang menjadi rumah keduanya untuk saat ini.

Rin berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rin!"

"_Ohayou,_ Rin-_senpai_!"

"_Good morning, _Rin!"

"_Bonjour, ma chérie_!"

Dan sapaan-sapaan lainnya—_sebagian sapaan gombal cowok-cowok iseng—_bagai mengiringi perjalanan Rin menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai empat. Sesekali, Rin membalan sapaan-sapaan itu sambil tersenyum.

Sungguh, Rin ini merupakan sosok dari pelajar yang baik. Penuh semangat, sopan, cerdas, dan mudah bersosialisasi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!**_

Bel berdentang sebanyak empat kali. Waktunya pulang bagi para siswa _Voca Mid-School_. Termasuk Rin Kagamine.

Setelah membereskan peralatan belajarnya, Rin segera keluar kelas, dan pulang ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

Di perjalan—_tepatnya di koridor utama lantai satu_—, Rin melihat _kouhai_-nya yang kemarin sudah berhasil membuatnya galau sampai tengah malam.

"Yuki!" panggil Rin sambil berlari mendekati Yuki. Cewek yang dipanggil Yuki itu menoleh, menatap Rin yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Rin-_senpai_?" tanya Yuki sambil tersenyum. Mencoba untuk sopan pada seniornya ini. Karena kalau tidak sopan pada kakak kelas, bisa-bisa dia dipanggil ke ruang konseling dan diceramahi panjang-lebar tentang pentingnya perilaku sopan terutama pada guru dan kakak kelas.

"Yuki, ku akui kalau pertanyaan terakhirmu yang kemarin sudah berhasil membuatku galau semalaman. Tapi kurasa aku sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kemarin itu," kata Rin dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Yuki terkejut. Tidak menyangka pertanyaan _iseng_-nya bisa membuat siswa paling cerdas sesekolahan galau berat.

"Benarkah? Ah, sebentar ya, _senpai_," ujar Yuki sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tas. Aset berharganya sebagai anggota pengurus mading sekolah. "Jadi, apa jawabannya, Rin-_senpai_? Kenapa Rin-_senpai_ mau jadian sama Len_-senpai_?"

"Aku mau jadian sama Len, karena ... aku menyukainya—_**ah, bukan**_! Aku mau jadi pacar Len karena ... aku mencintainya," balas Rin sederhanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Yuki hanya bisa cengok di tempat.

Sesederhana ini jawabannya? Ternyata jauh dari perkiraan! Yuki kira, Rin akan menjawab; karena Len ganteng, keren, kece, pintar, baik, perhatian, atau apalah! Tapi ternyata karena ... Rin mencintainya?

'_Kok sederhana banget sih jawabannya? Kirain bakalan gimana..._' pikir Yuki, agak kecewa dengan jawaban Rin. Tapi kemudian Yuki berpikir lagi. Memikirkan apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya.

_Kenapa Rin-senpai mau jadian sama Len-senpai?_

Dan jawabannya ... _karena aku mencintainya_.

Ah, benar juga. Kalau nggak cinta, ya nggak akan mau...

...'kan?

Dan Yuki pun menghela nafas panjang. Lain kali, dia harus memikirkan pola kalimat yang tepat kalau mau bertanya pada orang cerdas macam Rin-_senpai_.

Yuki mencatat jawaban Rin pada buku catatan kecilnya. Yaa lumayanlah, buat menuhin mading bulan depan.

Rin yang menangkap gerak tubuh Yuki hanya bisa tersenyum. '_Aku benar 'kan, _Kouhai_? Mana mungkin aku mau jadian sama Len kalau aku tidak mencintainya?_' pikir Rin.

Dan tiba-tiba...

_**GREP!**_

Rin merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sangat erat, dan terasa sangat hangat. Juga aroma tubuh ini, sepertinya Rin mengenal orang yang memeluknya ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, dan mau jadi pacarku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Rin Kagamine," desah orang yang memeluk Rin tepat di telinga kanan Rin.

Rin tersenyum lagi. Rona kemerahan tipis kini muncul di wajah cantik Rin. Kedua tangan Rin menggenggam lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya sekarang ini. "Senang bisa jadi pacarmu, Len Kagamine. Dan ... terima kasih kembali."

Yuki yang ada di hadapan Rin hanya bisa cengok seketika melihat adegan sepasang kekasih di depannya ini. Untung saja Yuki bawa kamera _digital_, dengan begitu, dia bisa memotretnya dan menjadikannya _hot topic_ di mading bulan depan.

_**CEKREK!**_

Suara lembut _shutter_ yang Yuki tekan menyertai abadinya momen romantis yang Rin—dan pacarnya, Len—lakukan saat ini. "Ahahahaha! _Master_ Meiko pasti akan sukaaaa dengan foto ini! Ahahahahaha!" gumam Yuki sambil menatap hasil fotonya.

Oh, jangan bilang kalau Yuki ini ternyata anggota _paparazzi_, anak buah dari Meiko dari _fic_ sebelah?

Ya, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa, semoga saja Yuki bukan anggota _paparazzi_ gila dari _fic_ sebelah.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Mini-Sequel**_

**.**

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak Yuki membuat Rin galau dengan pertanyaannya tentang alasan mengapa Rin mau jadi pacarnya Len.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu, dan ini artinya ... mading sekolah sudah berganti topik entah apa topiknya. Topik bulan kemarin sih, tentang kemenangan tim basket sekolah di turnamen tingkat nasional. Pokoknya tentang olahraga gitulah.

Tapi bulan ini, entah apa topik yang dibahas di mading sekolah. Rin belum melihatnya karena mading sekolah selalu penuh oleh siswa-siswa yang sibuk berdesakan membaca mading sekolah.

Padahal biasanya, jarang sekali ada yang membaca mading sekolah. Para siswa cenderung mengabaikan mading sekolah yang biasanya membahas hal-hal—_yang menurut mereka_—membosankan.

Dan ini aneh sekali. Sekarang para siswa rela berdesakan membaca mading sekolah yang kayaknya asyik banget itu.

Mau nggak mau, Rin jadi kepo sendiri. '_Apa sih yang dibahas di mading? Kok kayaknya asyik banget gitu, ya?_'

Ya walau Rin yakin sekali kalau yang dibahas itu pasti tentang dirinya karena dia yang diwawancara oleh Yuki bulan kemarin.

Tapi itu tidak menurunkan kadar ke-kepo-an Rin yang begitu tinggi pada mading saat ini. Tapi sekarang tentunya tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk membaca mading itu. Jadi, Rin hanya bisa menunggu ... sampai mading itu sepi.

Rin tetap menunggu, dan menunggu. Hingga akhirnya mading pun kosong. Tepat pada saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Penuh rasa nekat, Rin mendekati mading yang sudah kosong itu. Tak peduli akan ada guru lewat yang akan menyeretnya ke ruang konseling.

Rin membaca tiap-tiap kata yang disusun di mading itu. Ternyata memang benar, mading yang bulan ini bernuansa _kuning-oranye-jeruk-pita-putih_ itu menceritakan tetang dirinya. _Biography_-nya, prestasi-prestasi yang pernah ia dapat, pokoknya segalanya tentang dia.

Dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada satu artikel, yang dibuat dengan _frame pink_ motif _heart_ yang terlihat random.

Matanya sukses membulat melihat foto ukuran besar dengan sangat jelas di artikel itu. Juga judulnya ituloh...

_**HOT COUPLE IN VOCA MID-HIGH! DOUBLE KAGAMINE! LEN/RIN!**_

Dengan foto yang menjadi _illustrasi_-nya itu ... tanpa _edit_, _high resolution_, _focus_-nya tepat. Dan lagi ... itu foto aslinya.

Seketika, ia menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Aduh malu banget rasanya. Foto dia dan pacarnya lagi pelukan, difoto, dimasukkin ke mading. Kalo kayak gini semua orang di sekolah jadi tau hubungannya sama Len. Termasuk guru, dan kepala sekolah. Bagaimana jadinya seorang murid teladan seperti Rin bisa jadi pacar seorang murid pintar-tapi-males macam Len?

_**GREP!**_

Rin merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ah, entah mengapa, Rin merasa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hey, _Rinny_!" desah orang yang memeluk Rin.

"Ya, ada apa, _Lenny_?" balas Rin.

"Sepertinya kita bakalan jadi pasangan paling populer, ya," orang yang dipanggil _Lennie_ oleh Rin membalas lagi. _Lennie_ ini panggilan sayang Rin pada pacarnya, Len.

"Bukan _bakalan_ lagi, _Lenny_. Kita emang udah populer, kok."

"Dan kurasa, kita akan lebih populer lagi."

"Dan sepertinya ... dan tidak lama lagi kita akan dipanggil ke ruang konseling."

"Tapi kita kan nggak salah apa-apa. Dan itu berarti kita harus menyalahkan orang yang sudah membuat kita ... terlebih kamu, karena aku sudah sering banget dianggap salah ... terlihat salah oleh pihak sekolah."

"Benar juga. Sepertinya kita harus menyalahkan orang lain untuk hal ini."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan kita salahkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau ... Yuki atau ... Miku?"

Dan seringai kejam pun muncul di wajah Len dan Rin. Sepertinya neraka bagi Yuki dan Miku akan dimulai dari sekarang.

Ya, sepertinya. Semoga saja Yuki dan Miku akan baik-baik saja.

"Hey, kalian! Sedang apa kalian di sini? Seharusnya kalian ada di kelas sekarang! Malah mojok deket mading ... KALIAN! IKUT KE RUANG KONSELING SEKARANG!"

Jangan lupa doakan juga Rin dan Len agar mereka selamat dari omelan guru konseling.

Ya, semoga saja.

**.**

**End  
**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Hai! Ky_-chan_ kembali dengan _oneshot_****—_tepatnya sih_** _ficlet_—pertama di _fandom_ Vocaloid! Semoga _fic_ ini bisa menghibur pembaca yang menyukai _fic_ Karena Fans saya—_kalo ada, sih—_berhubung _fic_ itu sepertinya bakalan agak lama _update_-nya karena di bulan April-Juni banyak lomba-lomba dan ulangan-ulangan yang menanti saya. Tapi tenang aja, _fic_ itu pasti saya _update_, kok! Saya berusaha untuk menjadi _author_ yang bertanggung-jawab atas _fic-fic_-nya, seperti _Ibu_ yang bertanggung jawab atas _anak-anaknya_. /apaan

**_Fic_ ini saya _publish_ tepat di hari ulang tahun saya. Ya, bisa dibilang, kado untuk diri sendiri—_aduh jadi berasa _forever alone_ gini, deh_. Tadinya saya mau bikin _fic_ ke _fandom_ Naruto—_sekalian buat kado ultah Sakura juga—_tapi saya males bikinnya. Gak ada ide sama sekali buat ke _fandom_ Naruto. Dan jadilah _fic_ gaje yang agak-agak _absurd_ ini. Semoga saya bisa menghibur, ya!**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca _fic_ saya! Punya pendapat tentang _fic_ ini? Tentang _author_ yang membuat _fic_ ini? Tentang ide ceritanya? Tata bahasanya? _Typos_ yang ada? Kemukakan semuanya di kotak _review_!**

**..._dari Kyoura Kagamine, untuk semuanya..._**


End file.
